El drástico y confuso hilo rojo
by BlueSkyMoon
Summary: Pequeña viñeta basada en la leyenda oriental del hilo rojo. [Viñeta] (OkiKagu)


**Aclaraciones:** _Este fic esta basado en la leyenda oriental del Hilo Rojo, que mencionaba que dos almas gemelas están predestinadas a encontrarse sea como sea, y como tal, este hilo rojo por mas que se separase los conduciría a lado del otro._

 _Puede que todo suene cursy, pero fue una loca idea que se me vino en mente y tenía guardada. Puede tener un poco de OoC._

* * *

.

* * *

En aquel enorme lugar, en ese gran castillo vivía un Emperador. Preocupado porque necesitaba encontrar una esposa, su posición se vería afectada si no lo hacía y sobre todo porque su pequeño hijo sería quien más sufriera esa consecuencia. Luego de haber perdido a su hermosa mujer estaba totalmente seguro de que sería una ardua tarea encontrar a una sustituta de tan preciado papel.

Entonces escuchó el rumor de que había una bruja que podía ver el hilo rojo que unía a dos personas, y llegó a la conclusión de que era más fácil de ese modo.

La mandó a llamar, y ella llegó. Al acercarse, el pequeño hijo del emperador la sujetó del vestido y la miró con sus profundos ojos carmesí y ella sonrió con ternura.

—Tú debes ser Sougo, ¿No?—Le acarició la cabeza con sus delgados dedos y el asintió sin tenerle miedo a esa vieja mujer

—Basta de charlas—Ordenó el Emperador—Necesito que me lleves con quien tenga la otra parte del hilo rojo que yo tengo

La bruja sonrió, y con unas frías palabras logró decir:

—Por supuesto

El hombre fue con su pequeño hijo y siguieron a la anciana hasta donde se suponía que estaba quien sería su supuesta esposa. Se imaginaba a una hermosa mujer, rodeada de toda la gracia que toda mujer debe poseer. Pero todo cambió cuando esa bruja los llevó a un lugar llenó de pobreza, donde todas las expectativas del Emperador se hicieron añicos.

La vieja bruja señaló a una mujer vestida con harapos, y llena de suciedad, teniendo a su pequeña hija en brazos, como de alrededor de cinco años.

El rey enfadado apretó los puños y su mirada se tornó de furia, pensando en la burla de esa anciana.

Se acercó a ellas, y con toda el enojó las empujó, provocando que la pequeña se lastimara el rostro dejándole una espantosa marca. Por su parte la madre era golpeada con brutalidad por ese hombre quien luego de un rato la dejó en el suelo, sin vida, mientras su hija lloraba y repetía una y otra vez _mamá_ con todo el sentimiento del mundo. Sougo al ver esa escena se acercó a esa niña, y con un pañuelo de seda que tenía le limpió la mejilla que estaba repleta de sangre, para luego salir corriendo para seguir a su padre.

—Tú te has burlado de mi maldita bruja—Dijo lleno de rabia ese hombre

—No lo hice—Aseguró la bruja con esa sonrisa que enojaba más y más a ese cruel Emperador

—No me importan tus excusas, mañana por la mañana serás decapitada—Sentenció con frías palabras

Y así fue cumplida esa orden. Al salir el sol la cabeza de esa mujer rodó en el pavimento.

No tardó mucho hasta que ese Emperador consiguiera una esposa, y que el acto del tiempo hiciera efecto. Las canas pintaron su cabello, y su hijo se volvió pronto un joven apuesto, que poco a poco llamó la atención de las mujeres. Pero, se había vuelto una persona igual de fría y cruel que su padre.

El Emperador comprendió que era hora de retirarse y cederle el puesto a Sougo, su hijo, y con un matrimonio celebrar el suceso. Pronto dio ese aviso y las propuestas comenzaron a llover por parte de sus conocidos, pero hubo una que llamó su atención más que ninguna: La hija de un General, que según decían, era tan bella como la mismísima luna. Entonces, la eligió sobre todas y con una sonrisa le anunció el compromiso, que sería dentro de cuatro meses.

Sougo no pareció muy entusiasmado, pero no le quedaba más que aceptar por la posición en la que se encontraba.

Aquel suceso fue esperado con impaciencia, hasta que el día llegó. Las preparaciones se hacían, y la gente llegó de todos lados para presenciar ese matrimonio.

Ese chico de cabellos castaños esperaba a que su futura esposa llegara, y no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho, porque pronto al lugar entró una bella silueta, tan delicada como la seda, y tan brillante como los destellos del sol. Tenía el rostro cubierto, lo que imposibilitaba apreciarla mejor.

Se acercó más a él, y al tener todo listo comenzó por fin la ceremonia.

Los invitados murmuraban, y él mantenía los ojos fijos en aquella bella mujer. No la conocía, y sin embargo, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió.

Al culminar todo, ella por fin se retiró ese velo, y por fin pudo verla. Esos ojos zafiros, esa hermosa piel blanca… Y como detalle, una cicatriz manchando su precioso rostro. En ese momento se le vino a la mente esa bruja, olvidada por tantos en su mente, y vuelta de nuevo de entre los recuerdos, y sobre todo, a esa peculiar niña envuelta en llantos.

Y aunque sea por un momento, vio ese tan mencionado hilo rojo estar tan cerca de él.

—Gracias—Le devolvió ese pañuelo que una vez le dio

Comprendió entonces que esa vieja bruja no mentía, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** _Gracias por leer, y espero que les haya gustado :3_

 _Saludos y espero esten bien ^w^_

 _Ya tenía tiempo que no pasaba por aca xD_


End file.
